The Lonely and the Loony
by QueenRayne
Summary: Luna Lovegood is lost in the Forest of Dean and that's where she meets dedicated Magizoologist Rolf Scamander. This is the tale a snowy Christmas between two soul mates. One-shot!


**Hope you like this fluffy one-shot**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Their first Christmas<span>**

The blonde had an air of dottiness to her. Her silver eyes were a bit distant and she spoke in a dreamy sort of voice. But this just made the young Rolf Scamander even more intrigued with her.

She had been wondering in the forest when he came across her. She seemed to be looking for something that wasn't there, but this just reminded Rolf of how he must look like. _Another Magizoologist! _Rolf thought excitedly. The life of a Magizoologist was a very lonely one. Many Wizards and Witches laughed at the occupation. It wasn't a serious job, many of them thought and voiced. Just a job for some loony Ravenclaws.

Well he wasn't a Ravenclaw or loony. He, like his grandfather, knows that there are many wonders in the world. Just because many wizards and witches refuse to believe so doesn't mean there aren't there.

She said her name was Luna Lovegood and he immediately remembered that she was one of Harry Potters friends. He was about to quiz her on her journeys and adventures and if she saw any rare Bindweed pixies. But, Luna looked exhausted. Her blonde hair was tangled and her clothes were filthy. However she kept on rubbing a gold coin that looked look like a galleon in a palm.

Rolf asked her if it was a galleon, but she shook her head and said it was a good luck charm. He knew for certain Luna was a Magizoologist, as every Magizoologist carried good luck charms. Rolf carried a part of his grandfather's first wand. His grandfather, Newt Scamander, said it was snapped in half by one of the hippogriffs his mother used to breed. Rolf asked the girl if she wanted to go into his tent, as he was pretty sure the girl hasn't eaten meal in ages. She reluctantly accepted the offer and trudged in the muddy snow towards his tent.

The girl thought Rolf Scamander was a strange fellow. She would think that after the battle of Hogwarts and her rise in the public eye, he would ask her about her adventures with Harry Potter. Bit instead he offered her to stay in his tent for awhile, until the snow stopped falling. She felt this all really confusing and concluded there was definitely some wrackspurts around.

Rolf led her back to his tent, which was very spacious for one person Luna thought. She kept one hand on the Dumbledore's Army Coin and the other on her wand. Rolf may seem like a harmless man and given no reason why she shouldn't trust him, but he was a stranger and strangers were still to be feared.

He offered her a place on his sofa as she was looking apprehensive. The reports that Rita Skeeter wrote up were false in his eyes. Yes she did seem a little quirky with her Radish earrings and ramblings on about Nargles, but also a little serene and calm. He noticed that he was staring at the quirky blonde and quickly busied himself in the kitchen.

His grandmother, Porpentina Scamander, taught him how to cook a turkey, he just hoped it was enough for a war hero. He told the girl, who had just picked up a picture if his grandfather, that she should stay for lunch. She shook her head, put the picture down and walked to the tent entrance. _No, she is not leaving. Not yet_. He grabbed her arm before she exited the tent.

Her silver orbs were filled with a sympathetic sparkle. _I am such a idiot_ Rolf thought. He couldn't just ask a war hero to stay for lunch because he was lonely. No, she had better things to do. He let go of her arm, but she continued to stare at him. But then she left. Left him alone.

* * *

><p>His brown orbs were pleading her to stay. They were very beautiful eyes she thought. And even when he let go of her arm she continued to stare at them. <em>I have an idea<em> she thought and exited the tent.

When she was a young girl, her mother, Pandora Lovegood, told her that Rosemary always makes a turkey become even more delicious. By the smell of Rolf's tent he was cooking turkey without the Rosemary. It would be the first Christmas without her father as she decided to explore the forest of Dean for any Bindweed pixies.

She had become lost two days ago and she was sure her last Pumpkin pasty probably not edible. She was about to cast a patronus charm to send for help. Mr Shacklebolt had shown her how to make her patronus speak before she left for the Forest of Dean. But she spotted him. The famous loopy Rolf Scamander. He seemed to searching for something invisible, but she couldn't be quite sure.

_Ha! I found it! _The Rosemary bush was at a base of snow covered tree. She shivered in the coldness. _I should get back now._

He was over it. _Company, who needed it. _Rolf thought as he set the table for one. _She probably doesn't want to associate herself with Loony Rolf Scamander. _He threw a plate at the entrance of the tent. Just at that moment Luna Lovegood. She talked very dreamily to him about how creating noise scares away Bindweed pixies. She flicked her wand towards the shards of china and they turned into one whole plate again.

Rolf was utterly embarrassed. _Stupid Rolf, stupid Rolf, stupid Rolf _he said over and over in his mind. _Yep just act loony in front of Luna Lovegood._ Luna walked up to Rolf and handed him the Rosemary. She explained to him the properties and then said she would be delighted to stay. Rolf turned a bright pink and she giggled at him. He had to fight the urge to brush the snow out of her hair and excused himself to the kitchen.

Rolf and Luna sat and ate quietly. Luna occasionally commented on the meal saying it was extraordinarily delicious which made Rolf blush. Luna stayed through the afternoon, looking through his notes. Rolf was surprised how much she knew about magical creatures and even gave him a few notes on the Hailnest wasps.

Luna was surprised also by how much research and dedication Rolf did. It was inspiring and she found a new found determination to find the Bindweed pixies. _I got it_! She thought and rushed to find Rolf. He was preparing some treacle tart in the kitchen.

Rolf was taken aback by her suggestion but now it did make him happy that he would spend more time with the quirky Ravenclaw. Himself and Luna would be searching for Bindweed pixies together. It made sense. His research and her sixth sense of magic creatures would be perfect.

They poured over their notes for the rest of the night. They marked their destinations of where to search and wrote up some of their theories. Rolf decided to stop for the day when he saw Luna stifle a yawn. He showed Luna to a massive guest room where she could stay. He was about to leave when a gentle hand touched his.

"Night and...merry Christmas Rolf Scamander" she said and quickly closed the door.

"Merry Christmas too Luna" he mumbled with a smile.


End file.
